


Surprise?

by SemiLovez



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiLovez/pseuds/SemiLovez
Summary: Amy is feeling down and Lauren is... well, Lauren.





	

I was spread across the couch staring blankly at the tv screen while some stupid documentary played. Usually I would be all about it but not today. After all that had happened between Karma and I, I was having trouble focusing on things. Besides, I had a bad headache and my eyes were sore and tired from all the crying I've been doing.

"Hey." I heard a voice say as a body landed by my side on the sofa and I jumped startled.

"Jesus, Lauren, are you trying to give me a heart attack? If you wanted my room you could have just asked really nice." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Lauren laughed. "What's got you so jumpy?"

"I was just distracted." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you've been distracted a lot lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked annoyed. I was definitely not in the mood for this.

"It's supposed to mean you can talk to me!" That took me by surprise and I guess she could tell by my face. She rolled her eyes. "Look, I know I haven't always been the best sister, I know I can be a bitch sometimes-"

"Oh, that would be an understatement."

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here, you should know how hard that is for me, so shut up and just appreciate it, ok?" I immediately closed my mouth. "Good. Now, as I was saying, I know I can be a bitch and all but that doesn't mean I like to see you hurting, Amy. Especially not over a bitch like Karma!"

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, but not really. I know she's your best friend but she sure doesn't act like one."

"Whatever, Lauren. Not helping." I once again rolled my eyes.

"Ugh. Fine. I'm sorry. What I meant to say was I'm here for you, Amy."

"Wow. I think this is the nicest thing you've ever said to me." I said with a playful smile.

"You're impossible." Lauren playfully pretended to be angry, then smiled.

"Seriously though, don't worry about me, I'm going to be fine. Karma and I are good now, she doesn't feel the way I do, but it's ok, at least we'll always be friends. I'll get over her eventually. Even if it takes a while."

"Well, I'm glad to know you guys worked everything out. Now, I know you feel like shit, god, you look like shit-"

"Gezz, thanks."

"You're welcome" Lauren grinned. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, for the second time may I say, I know you feel like shit but I also know something that can make you feel less shitty." Lauren grinned even bigger as she handed me a box that has been hidden behind her.

"Oh my god you didn't!" I took the box and opened it spotting a bunch of doughnuts.

"I did."

"Oh my god!" I happily picked up one and bit it, moaning at the sweet taste. "Who are you and what have you done to my evil sister? Never mind, I don't want to know, just don't bring her back!" Lauren poked her tongue out to me and I chuckled. "You are the best! Do you have any idea how much I love you right now?"

"Yeah, I think I do." She just smiled as she watched me eat for a while.

"Sooo... About that room of yours...?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and eyed her.

"Do you always have to ruin the moment?"

"Well, I had to try." I shook my head laughing lightly as she once again smiled.


End file.
